Problem: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ \dfrac{2}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{3} = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{2}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{2}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{2}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{3} = \dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{2} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{2 \times 3}{5 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{6}{10} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{3}{5}$